


Plaid Shirts

by laurature



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters
Genre: High School AU, Jonnor - Freeform, Jonnor AU, M/M, The Fosters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurature/pseuds/laurature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot set in Jonnor's senior year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaid Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> So because apparently I am obessed with Jonnor and can't go a week without them I keep writing little drabbles of things that come to my mind. This one is set when they are in high school. and I thought of it because I saw a picture of Dylan O'Brien in a plaid shirt and thought that he could totally play an older version of Jude. The idea just grew from there. I wrote this on my phone in about ten minutes so again its not the greatest but I figured I'd share.

"Is that my shirt?" Connor says as I approach him through the crowded hall of our high school.  
I look down at the slightly too baggy plaid shirt and smile.  
"Yes it is" I say with a grin as I take my place next to him in front of our lockers.  
I had thrown it on this morning without even thinking as I had ran out the door. I was usually prepared for school in the morning but last night Connor hadn’t left until just past 11:30 so I hadn't gotten much sleep. Which caused me to hit snooze on my alarm five times before it finally just stopped ringing. Lena had then popped her head in to tell me if I wanted a ride to school she was leaving then.

"Looks even better on you then it does on me" Connor says grabbing a hold of the button down and pulling me closer to him. "I should leave my clothes on your floor more often." He has the devilish smirk on his face that I love as he leans in and kisses me lightly on lips. I press harder into his lips and he lets a little moan escape the back of his throat.  
"Hmmhph" some one clears their throat from beside us.  
Connor and I reluctantly pull apart my face reddening, while Connor's lips just curl up in a smile.  
"Hello Taylor" he says, knowing without having to look who it is.  
"If I'd have known all those years back that every morning I'd have to break you two apart to get to my locker I'd never have set you up." She tries to keep a straight face as she says this but we all just end up laughing as Connor whose hands are still gripping my shirt pulls me out of her way.  
"Is that the story your telling now that you set us up?" Connor says as he puts his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side. I fit perfectly under his shoulder. We're almost the same height now but he still had an inch or two on me. And the fact that baseball makes him work out all the time he seems bigger than me, no matter how much I grow.  
"Hey, I got Daria to ask you out knowing eventually you'd have to admit your feelings for Jude... so yes I set you up." She says with a matter of fact tone and then waves off any argument that Connor tries to interrupt with.  
"Bottom line is, you two are the schools cutest couple and I am taking full credit for all of it. So you're both just doing to have to deal with it."  
I just laugh as she walks away leaving Connor and I to follow behind. My arm wrapping around his back and laying over the scar that I know is hidden by his t shirt.

Things were ruff after Connor got shot a couple years back. He had come out to his dad which caused us not to be able to see each other for a while. But eventually his dad came around the idea of Connor being gay. After that Connor and I took some time sorting out our relationship. Taylor was the biggest help in getting us together. She often went back and forth between us when we weren't allowed to see each other playing messenger.  
Once Daria found out that Connor and I were a thing she was pissed. But mostly at Taylor for not helping her get with Connor. She ditched Taylor for some new friends and that left Taylor with us. We kind of adopted her into are two man group and since then never looked back. Daria made comments and bullied Taylor and us for some of freshmen year but eventually she realized that Connor was never going to be into her no matter what she did. So she finally came to accepted the idea of Connor and I. We still see her sometimes in the halls and we'll exchange a courtesy smile at each other but nothing more than that.  
Connor and I have been together since then. Last month we were voted cutest couple.  
Some people took there time in getting used to it but most of the kids at school are really accepting.  
It was smooth sailing after Connor's dad excepted it and now he's just happy that Connor is happy.  
And I'm what makes Connor happy so I'm happy too.

I don't know where we'll go after high school but I feel like I will still have a lot of plaid shirts in my future so I know Connor will never be too far away.


End file.
